fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Bracelets 5/Chapter 1
This page contains the whole chapter 1 of Battle of Bracelets 5. This chapter reminds the power of the Dark Bracelets, commanded by the God of the Darkness, Darkreon. Besides, this chapter allows the player open contact with Kardias, the country where the game events happen. It is important to point out that in this game, the player begins from a base-1 level. Chapter 1: Back to the shadows Weird visitor *'First Playable Character: 'Aingeru. The Electronova Corporation disappeared and the rebel Divine Bracelets were beaten. Everything would come back to calm if it wasn't due to the visit that Aingeru gets at the beginning of the game. He was remembering all those fights when suddenly, a man comes to his home. He is called Prometheus and tells him about the possible attacks from different gods. But it was too late to warn about it. Drake (Lv. 3) appears in Montania Village to fight with Aingeru. Almost at the end of the fight, Ainhoa reappears to tell you about the attack of Forestia City by some Dark Bracelets and it was necessary to fight them. Through the road to Forestia City, you will fight several Dark Soldiers (Lv. 1) each one. *'Unlockable items: 'Ainhoa*, VS Mode, Spotpass Modes. When you arrive to the city, you will find Pablo, Elena and Bruno fighting Inferna (Lv. 4), Garone (Lv. 4), Alange (Lv. 5) and Lance (Lv. 5). They need your help to fight them but after fighting them, Inferna tells you that their aim is to find the Great Sword of the Shadows. They suddenly disappear. Bruno tells you that the best way to know where to find said weapon is asking his teacher, Nestor, who can be found in a city at the north of Forestia. But it was in another country: Kardias. *'Unlocked Characters: 'Lance, Pablo*, Elena* and Bruno*. *'Obtained Items:' Bronze Sword, Bronze Bow, Leo Galactic Claws ''(hidden in the road Montania-Forestia). Battle in the frontier The Golden group arrives to the frontier of Kardias and Melia. The frontier was designed with a big fortress to defend it of wars. There, Zefire finds you and ask you to fight him (Lv. 7). But right after finishing the fight, Prometheus appears to tell you to be careful, because some Dark Bracelets are approaching to look for something and they would not mind to try to beat you all. You have to get into the frontier where Inferna and Dalia are opening a big box. To stop them, you have to fight them (Inferna is lv. 7 and Dalia is lv. 6). But after beating them, the God of the Darkness, Darkreon appears to stop you (Lv. 101), the battle will be impossible for you, so Darkreon will get the item that there was in the box. Inferna and Dalia go out at the same time that Nestor appears. He invites you to go to Aleria. *'Unlockable Characters: Zefire*, Dalia. *'''Obtained Items: ''Winged Spear'', Frozen Grimoire, 200 HP Potion (Forestia-Frontier Road); Hot Chocolate ''(House of Forestia-Frontier Road); ''Lethal Gun (by beating the Dark Wizard of the hidden room of the fortress). You are travelling to Aleria, the city of the South. But for that, you need to walk through a mountain route in which you can find lots of Mountain Soldiers (Lv. 6- Lv. 9). Through one of the caves through the road goes, you will find a man who is wearing a Maroon Bracelet. This man will not talk about himself and after a long talk, he will challenge you (Lv. 10). After that, he will tell you his name: Iona, and that he is joining to nobody to fight the darkness. Suddenly, a girl will appear to attack you; she is Cryllica (Lv. 10), the Turquoise Dark Bracelet. After beating her, you can leave the cave, the city will be in front of you. *'Unlockable Characters: 'Cryllica. *'Obtained Items: 'Mountain Edge (Mountain Road); Burning Gem, Magma Edge, 200 HP Potions (Aleria Cave); Antidote (after beating Iona); Pegasus Arm (Aleria Road). The Mystery of the New Golden Bracelets When you arrive to the hotel where Nestor is found, he tells you about the Subarashi Kageiken, the Great Sword of Shadows and then he wonders why that person wore the Maroon Bracelet. After that he tells you that after finding the 16 Golden Bracelet, it is necessary to wake up Photos with the Three Platinum Weapons. It is your turn to wake up your god. At the north you will find a little village called Piratine where there is a little temple where Jessica is talking to a man. After talking, they both notice your appearance, and the man shows you another boy, Drake (Lv. 13). After fighting him, Jessica tells you that the other man was the latest Dark Green Bracelet, and they had had contact for long. She also tells you that in the little temple, the Platinum Spear is there, you just have to get it. But there, Elise is waiting for you with a different bracelet, she is not the Turquoise Bracelet anymore and now she serves for other being (Lv. 14). But after that, John (Lv. 14) and Coco (Lv. 14) appear too to fight you as betrayer bracelets. They will disappear after being injured: now you can get the Platinum Spear in the main room. *'Unlockable Characters: 'Elise. *'Obtained Items: '500 HP Potion (x2), Pegasus Leg, Gemini Orbitar 1, Hot Chocolate (in Aleria); Serpens Whip, 500 HP Potion, Spring Spear (in Aleria-Piratine Road); Platinum Spear (Piratine Temple) (more coming soon...) Trivia/ Important things * These unlocked characters are unlocked for the Story Mode. *Dark Soldiers appear through all the roads to fight the players. That is how the player can get more experience to rise some levels, so that they will be able to fight against main rivals or enemies. *In this game, Dark Soldiers are equipped with different weapons. *Dark Soldiers aren't the only private of Darkreon's army; also Dark Wizards appear there. Chapter Gallery Prometheus.png|Prometheus AinhoaBoB5.png|Ainhoa ElenaBoB5.png|Elena IonaBoB.png|Iona AresElise.png|Elise PhotosBoB.png|Photos Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Things Category:Story Mode Category:Storylines Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games